Francy Pants and The Little Viper
by Kimtonickitty
Summary: This story takes place when Spain and England were still pirates. This story is showing a sort of blossom of Framano. It doesnt go anywhere really. It is mostly that France decides that he wants to teach Romano about love behind Spains back and how after that day Romano really starts to miss him alot.
1. Introduction

Francy Pants and The Little Viper

A/N: This story is based of one of my Role Plays. The story takes place in the Pirate times. Has some Cursing from Romano. and Fluffy! and different languages mostly Italian, and French

Ages: Romano~ 15, France~ 21, Spain~ 25, England~ 24, America~ 15, Italy~ 15, Brazil~ 15, Bermuda~ 18, Norway~ 20.

Human Names: Romano~ Lovino Vargas, France~ Francis Bonnefoy, Spain~ Antonio Fernandez, England~ Arthur Kirkland, America~ Alfred F. Jones, Italy~ Feliciano Vargas, Brazil~ Iara Marcia de Sousa, Bermuda~ Helena Kirkland, Norway~ Lukas Bondevik. Okay… Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the characters, or the chat this is based off of.

Introduction:

This is the story about a boy named Lovino Vargas. When he was at the age of 5, he ran away from that poor excuse of a home. He was sick of being known as second best. Everything he did was compared to his younger brother, Feliciano Vargas. After he ran away he became a pickpocket, and a good one, too. In those years, he was never taught how to control his emotions and feelings. He grew up, living by himself in dark alleyways and being chased by the police. Then, one day, the police stopped looking for him. By now, it had been 6 years since he had left his home. He wanted to go back home and see his grandfather and brother, but his grandfather would probably just compare him to his brother over and over again, so he never went back. 4 more years passed, so he now was 15. This was the year everything was going to go wrong.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. It is really just giving you a back story on Lovino. Oh and Francy Pants= Francis and The Little Viper= Lovino. Me and Franny came up with the names xD. Til Next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Francy Pants and The Little Viper

A/N: Okay, now to start with the actual story. They maybe or maybe not be like a time/ day or 2 skip in this chapter. That is just something to look forward too. Okay, let's get this started. May be a little swearing in this chapter and maybe some Italian.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nothing at all! Not even the two Oc`s Helena and Iara! Helena and Iara belong to the person from my role-play that rp`s them! And the Helena Rper owns the chat this is based off of! I really only own the name Francy Pants!

Chapter 1:

Lovino was walking around, looking at the island he had been stuck on all of his life. He was well-known by the people around him, and it became harder for him to pickpocket them. He had been here for 10 years now, not like he was counting or anything. But something felt different about today, and he couldn't figure out what. He looked at the few coins in his hand. "This isn't enough to buy shit." he sighed. He put the money in his pocket and looked up, seeing a new face. He looked at them, the two people were at the food stand, buying some food, but there was something different about the man. "... He's a... pirate..." he mumbled to himself and smirked. "That means he has a lot of money." he smiled happily. He noticed there was a girl with him, but ignored the girl. He walked up to them and looked at the man. He turned his gaze to the food stand, giving the food vendor a 'If you call the police I will kill you' look, before looking back up at the man. "Ciao," he said to the man, trying to get his attention. The man looked over at Lovino. "Hello... Who might you be?" he asked Lovino. Lovino forced a cheerful smile. "My name's Lovino... Lovino Vargas." he told him. The man had a large grin on his face. "Hello Lovino!" he said. Lovino looked at him. "You know… I haven't been able to get a hug from someone in a very long time..." he said, shifting his weight and trying to act cute, which wasn't very hard for him, to be honest. The man looked at him and tilted his head, and Lovino realized he still hadn't learned the man's name, but he knew he probably would never see this man again anyway. The man laughed. "I guess I can spare one little hug," he said. The woman was looked at Lovino curiously. "I don't think I trust him, Mister…" she said to the man. Lovino looked up at her with a faint frown, then back at the man, quickly hiding it. The man laughed again. "Aw, come on... He's just a little kid... What harm can he do to me?" he asked the woman, then got down onto his knees, opening his arms and welcoming Lovino into a hug. Lovino nodded and hugged the man, managing to get a bag of gold from the man's back pocket, and quickly putting the bag into his own pocket. After getting what he wanted in the first place, he pulled away from the hug and took a step back. "Thank you!" he said, running away from them with a smirk on his face. "That was probably the easiest steal ever." he said to himself with pride. He didn't know that the man realized his gold was gone and wanted to get it back.

"That little kid just stole my money... Why would he do that?! A cute little kid like him? That's just not right../" the man spoke as he walked, turning his head this way and that, looking for the boy who stole from him. "I'm going to find that kid and give him a piece of my mind." he growled, his voice laced with anger.

Lovino was now sitting in the alleyway that was what he called home. He tossed the bag in the air and caught it before walking out of the alley. He froze, feeling cool metal touch his neck. He gulped, looking down at the sword. _M__aybe it wasn't such a good idea to pickpocket a pirate..._ he thought, trying not to move. "Hello again, Lovino..." the man who he had stolen from said with fake cheeriness. "How do you think I should punish you for stealing my money?" he asked Lovino. "You should just let me go and forget that I even did it." he said hopefully. "That wasn't what I was thinking... I was thinking... I take you back to my ship and teach you what happens when you mess with a pirate..." he said to Lovino, sneering. "You could at least let me know who you are!" Lovino snapped at him. The man laughed at Lovino's sudden temper. "I go by Antonio... or to you... It will be Captain Antonio." he said to Lovino. Lovino's eyes widened. He didn't just pickpocket a pirate, he pickpocketed a _captain_ of a pirate ship. Lovino knew he had no choice but to go with Antonio. "Fine... I will go with you, but I can't promise I will stop pickpocketing..." he said to Antonio. _I__ can use this... Now I will be able to pickpocket people who don't know who I am! _he thought happily. Antonio laughed and picked up Lovino, putting him over his shoulder and walking back to his ship. Lovino started to hit Antonio's back as hard as he could. "Hey! Put me down! I am perfectly capable of walking, you damn bastard!" Lovino yelled at Antonio. Antonio just continued to carry him over his shoulder, ignoring what he said.

A/N: Well, this update didn't take long did it? I hope you all are enjoying it because I am really enjoying writing this and showing it to my friends from the chat and them telling me they like it. It feels good to know that people actually like what I am writing and that they actually want me to continue and now give up on this one. Anyway…. See ya on the next update! Bye for now and don't forget to review on it and tell me how I`m doing on it! I would love to hear what you guys think! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Francy Pants and The Little Viper

A/N: This is gonna be the first time Arthur`s ship came and attacked Antonio`s ship. Let's see what happens. This chapter will have Lukas, Antonio, Lovino, Arthur, and Helena in it. Other characters come into the story later. Sorry France fans xD he will be here later xD on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing at all from this story… nothing. If I did… well…. I would feel awesome.

Chapter 2:

Lovino sat in his room, a look of boredom on his face. He sat there quietly, carefully examining the sword in his hands. Lovino had stolen the sword a long time ago, when he first started pickpocketing and wasn't exactly very, what's the word.. Cautious? He almost died, basically. He let out a sigh. "Why is this so boring?" he asked himself, shaking his head and sighing again. He looked up from the sword, startled, as Antonio ran in with a scared look on his face.

"Come on, Lovino!" he commanded, grabbing Lovino's arm tightly and dragging him out onto the deck.

"What's going on?!" Lovino asked, confused. He didn't like being dragged at all, but he didn't have a choice. Antonio had a tight grip.

"We're being attacked. And I recognize the ship, it's Arthur Kirkland. Of course." Antonio growled. Lovino looked at him with fear before his eyes widened.

"Hey, wait... Where are you taking me?!" he asked, struggling to get out of his grip.

"I'm taking you somewhere safer." Antonio said, looking at him. Lovino shook his head.

"I'm not going! I'm fighting with you!" he said. Antonio looked at him and frowned, a sad expression on his face.

"No, you're not... You're staying right here." Antonio said. He put Lovino in Helena's room, closing the door and walking out. Lovino looked at Helena, a small frown on his face. There was something about her, something that he didn't like, but he wasn't sure what it was. Helena looked at him but said nothing.

Arthur led Lukas on to the ship, turning his head to look at Antonio then back at Lukas.

"You know your mission..." he said to Lukas. Lukas nodded, understanding what he meant. Antonio watched them with a glare.

"What are you planning to do, eyebrows?" Antonio growled, looking between Lukas and Arthur. Lukas looked at Arthur, asking a silent question. Arthur nodded, glancing at him for a moment. Lukas nodded, looking back at Antonio. He glared daggers at him before disappearing. Antonio looked startled.

"Did he just...?" he asked, turning to look at Arthur. Arthur smirked and nodded. Antonio glared at him.

"Where is he going!?" Antonio said, less of a question and more of a demand. Arthur laughed a little and shrugged, acting as though he had no clue.

By now, Lukas had reappeared in front of Helena's room, where Lovino and Helena hid. He smirked at the door and knocked. Lovino looked at the door and gulped.

"I know you two are in there... If you don't let me in... I will just break down the door." Lukas threatened them.

"Maybe if you would try twisting the knob, you would see that the door's unlocked, you damn bastard!" Lovino yelled at him. Lukas blinked and opened the door, poking his head through the doorway and looking at them. Lovino had pushed Helena down onto the bed, standing in front of the bed with his sword unsheathed and aimed at Lukas. He looked at Lovino and laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at!?" Lovino asked Lukas angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm just stopping by to say hello, Lovino." Lukas said to him, smirking. Lovino reeled back in shock.

"H-How do y-you know m-my name!?" Lovino asked. Lukas just laughed again.

"I have my ways, little boy..." Lukas said, going back to his expressionless face. Lovino glared.

"What do you want from us?" Lovino asked him, taking a step forward. Lukas smiled a devil's grin.

"I want you... little boy... I want you to come back to the ship with me... So really... I'm kidnapping you." Lukas said, answering his question. Lovino glared at him.

"If I agree to go with you... Will you leave Helena alone?" Lovino asked Lukas, glancing at Helena.

A/N: next time we will find out if Lukas agrees to let Helena be and just take Lovino or if he will fight with Lovino and then take both of them. Also… what's gonna happen to Antonio if Lovino and Helena get captured? Find out in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

Francy Pants and The Little Viper

A/N: Now we get to find out if Lukas will let Helena go and only take Lovino or if he will take both of them. I also wanna thank Spamano4ever for reviewing on the last chapter. It means a lot to know someone likes it.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter 3:

Lukas looked at Lovino and then at Helena. He was making a decision on Lovino`s offer. Lukas looked at Lovino.

"I will let her go for now… but I can make no promises in the future that she will not get hurt…" Lukas said to Lovino.

"That is all I am asking…" Lovino said glaring at him still. Lovino looked back at Helena then at Lukas. Lukas looked at him then he picked up Lovino and put him on his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Hey! Put me down!" he yelled hitting Lukas` back. But sadly for him his punches weren't very hard. Lukas was now walking past Arthur and Antonio who were at the moment Sword fighting. Arthur looked at Antonio.

"Well… it seems like you little Lovino has been captured" Arthur said to him. Antonio saw Lukas carrying Lovino then looked back at Arthur. Arthur was now backing Antonio into a wall.

"Just let me take you too, and we won't hurt the boy" Arthur told him having him pinned to the wall. Antonio nodded.

"Fine! I will go with you!" Antonio said putting his arms up in defeat. Arthur smirked

"I thought you would say that" Antonio looked at him as he chained his hands together and then walked him to his own ship. Lukas had now put Lovino down on the deck of the ship and also had chained his hands together. Lovino sat there looking up at him.

"when the Captain gets back he will decide what happens to you little boy" Lukas told him. Lovino didn't say anything he only looked at him. Then Lovino turned around and Saw Arthur walking Antonio onto the ship. Antonio`s face lit up when he say the Lovino was okay. Arthur looked at Antonio then at the boy and then walked over to Lukas and they whispered to each other then Lukas nodded and walked back over to Lovino picking him up over his shoulders again and then disappearing with Lovino. Antonio watched him disappear then looked at Arthur

"What are you going to do to him?! Your told me you wouldn't hurt him!" Antonio yelled at Arthur.

"Who said that Lukas was going to hurt him?" Arthur asked him. Antonio looked at him.

"What are you going to do to him?!" he asked again growling this time.

"You will find out soon enough, because you will be joining him" Arthur told him.

"You told me you wouldn't hurt him!" Antonio yelled at him.

"Just like you said… I said I wouldn't hurt him…" Arthur looked at him and smirked. Antonio`s eyes got wide and he froze.

"You Bastard!" Antonio yelled at him

"But I'm not lying to you am I? I`m not hurting him am I?" Arthur asked him. Antonio growled at him. Arthur just laughed.

"You really think you can do anything to me with your hands tied together?" Arthur asked him

"I can do a lot without my hands… you made the mistake of not tying my feet together" Antonio sad to him. While all of this was happening Lukas was putting Lovino into a cell

"Just stay here and be good" Lukas said to Lovino. He had untied his hands and had already locked the door walking away.

"You will pay for this! I will never forgive you for any of this!" Lovino called after him then sat down on the cold ground.

"I hope Antonio comes to save me soon. It`s really cold in here" Lovino said.

A/N: that's all for chapter 3. I hope you like it and don't forget to review and if you have any idea`s for a story you want me to write you can just PM me the idea. Anyway! Thanks again Spamano4ever for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 4

Francy Pants and The Little Viper

A/N: I don't really have much to say for this chapter. But I do wanna thank Spamano4ever and yaoiqueenrulzu for reviewing on the last chapter. And I wanna say sorry to the Helena Rper. The Helena Rper is actually the one that owns the chat that this is based off of.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4:

Antonio looked at Arthur then over at Lukas as he came back. He glared at Lukas.

"What did you do with Lovino?!" Antonio asked Lukas growling.

"Who? Oh you mean the little boy? He`s fine." Lukas said to him and walked over to Arthur and nodded his head. Arthur looked at him then back at Antonio.

"You want to see the kid that bad?" Arthur asked Antonio. Antonio looked at him and nodded.

"Then follow me" Arthur said starting to walk towards the cells. Antonio followed him looking around _'they better not have hurt him or they are gonna pay' _Antonio thought as he followed Arthur then he was started when he was pushed into a cell and heard the cell door close and lock. Antonio looked up and saw that Arthur wasn't there anymore then he looked around and in the corner of the cell her say Lovino laying there curled up into a ball.

"He looks so cute when he is sleeping" Antonio smiled. Lovino started to stir and he looked up at Antonio

"Antonio..?" Lovino asked him. Antonio smiled

"Buenos Dias, Mi Tomate" Antonio said smiling at him.

"Don't call me that…" Lovino said sternly. Antonio frowned.

"Awwwwwh why not Lovi?" Antonio whined. Lovino looked away.

"Don't call me that either" he growled. Antonio whined

"Why are you so mean to me Lovi" Antonio whined. Lovino growled.

Little did they know that Arthur was standing at the top of the stair case listening to them.

"Antonio really doesn't see how the little boy feels towards him does he?" Arthur asked himself.

Antonio was still frowning at Lovino. Lovino looked at him.

"Don't frown… it looks weird on you…" He grumbled frowning.

"But you get to frown all the time! Why can`t I!" Antonio whined. Lovino sighed and stayed silent

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I will make it up to you guys. Then next chapter should be up sometimes really soon. Well til the next chapter. Love ya guys!


	6. Chapter 5

Francy Pants and The Little Viper

A/N: Like I promised this chapter was going to be posted quickly. This chapter is gonna have some of Lovi and his sneaking ways of Pit Pocket which surprise even Arthur. Well… let's get this done shall I?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Chapter 5:

Lovino sat there in silence. He was thinking over a way to get him and Antonio out of here. Then the idea came to him. _'when the next guard comes I will take his keys while he isn't looking… even if it is Arthur…' _he though looking at the ground. Antonio looked at him.

"Whatcha thinking `bout Lovi?" Antonio ask snapping Lovino out of his thoughts.

"What makes you think I`m thinking about something Bastard?" Lovino asked him sort of glaring at him

"Well you looked really zoned out…" Antonio said kindly. Lovino looked at him and sighed.

"You will find out soon enough…" Lovino mumbled and Antonio raised an eyebrow. Lovino looked at the ground again _'now I just have to wait for a guard to come around and then I will have a way for us to get off this damn ship' _He thought again. Lovino looked at the door as it opened and say none other than Arthur standing there _'just my luck…' _he thought looking at him.

"Hello There" Arthur said to them. Lovino and Antonio looked up at him. Lovino stood up from where he was standing and looked at Arthur.

"What? You not going to say anything? Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Arthur asked them crossing his arms. Lovino was trying to work out a plan to get the keys from Arthur. Antonio looked at Arthur then at Lovino then ran over to him and kneeled in front of him and whispered in his ear. Lovino glared at him and slapped him. Antonio rubbed his cheek and made the puppy dog face. Lovino cringed.

"Please… don't do the puppy dog face…" Lovino whinced backing away from Antonio looking at Arthur who was still there. Antonio blinked and looked at him.

"What's wrong" Antonio asked him

"Just move out of my way…" Lovino said then he walked over to Arthur and looked up at him. Arthur looked down at Lovino

"What can I do for you little boy?" Arthur asked. Lovino made pleading eyes

"Can I please have a hug sir?" Lovino asked. Arthur looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't see why not" he said and kneeled down opening his arms for a hug. Lovino hugged him. Antonio stood there looking at them confused. Lovino reached and grabbed the keys off Arthur`s waist with ease. _'wow… that was easier than I thought it would be..' _Lovino thought and put the keys in his pocket and let go of Arthur

"Thank you sir" he said and walked back to Antonio. Arthur watched them then walked out of the room _'nice try Lovino… I know you stole my keys… I just let you get away with it for now…' _Arthur thought as he walked away

A/N: I told you I was gonna update quickly to make it up to ya guys xD


	7. Chapter 6

Francy Pants and The Little Viper

A/N: Thanks again Spamano4ever for reviewing. I really means a lot to me and I have read your stories and they are awesome!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Chapter 6:

Lovino turned to Antonio and held up the key to him. Antonio blinked

"How did you?" Antonio asked then remembers that Lovino was a very good pit pocketer.

"It's very easy to trick people when you're as cute as I am" Lovino smirked. Antonio looked at him

"And what are you gonna do with the key?" Antonio asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?!" Lovino snarled. Antonio shrugged and Lovino face palmed

"You idiota" Lovino growled and walked over to the door and reached his hand through the bars and tried to unlock the cell door. Antonio watched him

"Ohhh that's why you want the keys" Antonio said with that idiot grin on his face. Lovino kept trying to unlock the cell and was having a little bit of trouble.

"Having Trouble there Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino growled

"No… I can do this" he said stubbornly and finally got the door unlocked. Antonio laughed

"That sure did take you a while Chico" Antonio said. Lovino grumbled.

"fuck off…" Lovino growled. Antonio pat his head then opened the cell door. Lovino watched him. Antonio walked out followed by Lovino. They just left the keys in the door. Lovino looked at Antonio as he walked because Antonio pulled out his sword. Lovino`s eye widened.

Arthur and Lukas were standing on the deck of the ship talking and looking at the ocean as Lovino and Antonio came up. Lovino looked shocked when Lukas Disappeared from sighed and Arthur was standing there by the railing of the deck. Antonio was looking at him. Lovino looked up at Antonio then Antonio slowly walked towards Arthur and put his arm so the front of the sword was pressed against Arthurs neck.

"I see you go out…" Arthur said. Antonio smirked

"You bet I did" Antonio replied back. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Where Lovino at Antonio?" Arthur asked him. Antonio glared at him

"what did you do with him?" Antonio asked when he looked over and didn't see Lovino there anymore

A/N: hey look! A cliff hanger xD well find out what happens to Lovi in the next chapter. Did he get captured by Lukas again? Or did he just leave the ship sick of watching all the fighting? No seriously… I don't know which to do… help me out guys? Please?


	8. Chapter 7

Francy Pants and The Little Viper

A/N: Hey guys! What`s up? I got one review to combine both of the options from last chapter. I just wanted to say when I read that for the first time it made me laugh. Well after I stopped laughing I decided to think about what I should do this time… oh… you wanna know what I choose? Well… if ya read you`ll find out. On to the story! XD

Disclaimer: I still own nothing… I wish I did… then I would be happy XD

Chapter 7:

Arthur looked at Antonio

"If I knew where the kid was I would tell you but I really don't know… I didn't tell Lukas to do anything to him this time… Lukas just asked me if he was allowed to go and rest." Arthur told him. Antonio looked at him then around the ship

"I wonder where he went then…" Antonio said confused. Arthur shrugged.

Lovino had wondered off the ship and was now walking around on the port they just so happened to be docked at. What Lovino didn't know is that he was being followed. He was being followed by none other than Lukas Bondevik. Lukas was under orders from Arthur to watch the boy and make sure he didn't get too far out of his sight or from the ship. Lovino stopped and sighed

"I know you there Lukas Bondevik…" Lovino said turning around and looked at him. Lukas was walking out from behind his hiding spot.

"Nice work Mr. Vargas…" Lukas said to him. It seemed like the two had a staring contest them Lukas blinked

"Come Lovino… lets go back to the ship and back to Antonio" he said to him gesturing for him to walk. Lovino looked at him before walking back to the ship. Lovino looked around the deck then saw someone that looked like he was about the same as himself. Lovino then scanned the deck for Antonio and before he could turn to ask Lukas to tell him where Antonio was Lukas had a gun pointed at the back Lovino`s head. Lovino froze in his spot scared that if he moved he would get killed.

Lukas watched the little confused nation with no expressions. Now he had to wait for Arthur to come back onto the deck and for Antonio to freak out seeing his 'precious little Lovi' with a gun to his head.

"You bastard… first you follow me around and then you put a gun to my head! What is wrong with you?!" Lovino asked him still too scared to move from where he was standing. Lukas looked at him.

"Don't worry… you won't be like this for long" Lukas said coldly. Lovino tensed.

Antonio and Arthur were still looking around the ship for Lovino. Little did Antonio know that Lovino was right on the deck with a gun to the back of his head.

A/N: Here is another chapter... I don`t know how I did but hey... why not xD. I am posting this at like 1 in the morning… that shows how much I love you people… ti Amo! You are all awesome! And grazie for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

Francy Pants and the Little Viper

A/N: Ciao Everybody~! Kimtonic kitty here xD I just wanted to let you guys know…. This story is gonna have a lot of chapters to it. And I wanna thank the people who have been here with me for the first 7 chapter of the story. You guys are all awesome and the greatest. I know most of you can`t review to the story but it is awesome to know that over 460 people have viewed my story. It makes me feel good inside. So thanks for that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8:

Lovino stood as stiff as a board then he heard muffled voices. He knew both of those voices. Then the voices stopped.

"Lovi?" A familiar Spanish voice asked from a distance. Lovino grumbled and he felt the gun push harder against his head.

"Hush child… what did I tell you about speaking?" Lukas asked putting his head down by Lovino`s. Lovino tensed again and made no more noises. Antonio watched then turned to Arthur and narrows his eyes.

"You knew where he was the entire time didn't you!" Antonio yelled and pushed Arthur into a wall and presses a sword up to his neck. Arthur smirked at him.

"So what if I did? You can`t do anything about it now" Arthur said smirking. Antonio growled at him. Lovino watched Antonio and closed his eyes. Lukas looked at Lovino and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Don't do anything your gonna regret" Lukas warned him again. Lovino smirked.

"Don't you worry Lukas~ I`m defiantly not gonna regret this" Lovino said with a smirk and opened his eyes and elbowed Lukas right in the gut taking the sword from him and pushing him to the ground and held the sword under his chin smirking happily. Lukas growled. Antonio and Arthur turned to see what had happened and to be honest. Both of them were very surprised by what had happened.

"Your gonna regret that dearly kid!" Lukas yelled at Lovino. Lovino closed his eyes and let out a sigh and put his foot on Lukas' stomach right above his ribs. Lukas' stern look turned into a look of fear. His normally expressionless face had the expression of fear written all over it. Lovino looked at Lukas and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you said I was gonna regret this Lukas? Right now it looks like you're the only one regretting anything…" Lovino said. Lukas narrowed his eyes which still had fear in them. Antonio and Arthur watched the scene play out. Arthur was growling the entire time in anger. Antonio looked at Arthur.

"What`s wrong eyebrows?" Antonio asked smirking. Arthur glared at him

"Well Lukas is being pinned to the ground by a child!" Arthur yelled angrily. Antonio laughed and had the dumb smile on his face. Right about now. You could say that Antonio was happy that he had found Lovino and picked him up. Lovino on the other hand was having fun pinning Lukas to the ground. Arthur and Lukas were not very pleased that they were being beaten by a child. Arthur sighed and dropped his sword and put his hands up. Antonio smirked then looked at Lovino.

"Let him up Lovino… were leaving now." Antonio said to Lovino. Lovino looked at Antonio then back at Lukas

"You got lucky this time… next time you won't be so lucky!" Lovino threatened letting Lukas up. Arthur and Lukas exchanged glances then Lukas understood and stayed quiet. Antonio walked over to Lovino and ruffled his hair.

"Good job!" he said. Lovino pushed his hand away growling.

"Don't touch my hair!" Lovino growled angrily. Lukas looked at Lovino. How was it that he had just now seen the little hair curl on the right side of Lovino`s head? Lukas smirked at the curl and then walked away from the two and over to Arthur. Arthur looked at Lukas then at Antonio and Lovino who were still bickering about Lovino not letting Antonio touch his hair.

"I`m not letting you touch my hair!" "Awwwh~ Lovi why not~" "Because I'm not your son! And stop calling me 'Lovi'!" "Awh~ why can't I call you 'Lovi'?" "Because it's a stupid name! And because you didn't ask me first!" "Can I call yo-" "no you may not give me a fucking nickname you bastard!" Antonio sighed in defeat of the younger man. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"If you two are done…" Arthur said. Lovino and Antonio looked at him "… I can take you back to the Armada…" he finished. Antonio nodded "that would be nice of you eyebrows" Arthur rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and sent them back to the Armada.

A/N: omfg this took forever to upload im sooooo sooooo sooo sorry guys! I didn't think it was gonna take this long to upload! I'm very very sorry! I have just been going through a lot and I haven't been able to find time to get on the computer and type this up and post it! I'm sooo sooo sorry!


	10. Chapter 9

Francy pants and the Little Viper

A/N: Hello Again! New chapter yay! I don't know what to say… but there is gonna be some blood in this chapter just throwing that out there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

Chapter 9:

Antonio and Lovino looked around. Antonio smiled and continued to look around. "Mister you`re back!" a female voice yelled and ran and hugged Antonio. Lovino jumped back startled by the woman. "Hello Helena" Antonio said and hugged her back. Lovino watched the two and he rolled his eyes. "I thought you guys weren't gonna come back! I thought you were gone forever!" Helena exclaimed. Lovino crossed his arms and scoffed. Antonio laughed a little, and of course he was wearing the stupid grin on his face.

"Well when you two get done… Hugging… I will have made dinner by then and you can come eat" Lovino said and walked away to the kitchen to start cooking.

Helena looked at Antonio "Are you hurt? Did you get wounded?" she asked. Antonio smiled "No. I`m fine. Lovino did most of the fighting and he was very good at it. If I would have let him he would have killed the guy by the name of Lukas." Antonio told her. She looked at him and nodded "Okay Mister" Antonio smiled. "We should go to and wait for the food. Lovi will get mad if we keep him waiting" he said and started walking away. Helena followed after him grabbing a hold of his arm as they walked. Most people at first glance would think that these two were married or something like that.

Lovino had the table set and was sitting in one of the seats waiting for the others. Antonio and Helena walked in about… 6 minutes after Lovino had set the table. Antonio walked over to Lovino and hugged him "sorry to keep you waiting Lovi!" he exclaimed. Lovino growled "I thought I told you not to call me that bastard" he growled pushing him off of him. Antonio looked at him "Okay! Let's eat then" he said sitting down with Helena right next to him. They all ate their food quietly. Antonio looked at them and smiled "I will clean up today." He said and started to clean up and take the dishes to the kitchen. Helena was sneaky though. She knew that Lovino was a kid that lived alone his whole life. She could just tell. Lovino wasn't much of a people person. Helena looked at her lap at the kitchen knife laying there then over at Lovino. Lovino looked over at her then looked away again. He was about to get up when he felt a sudden pain in his leg. He knew this pain; he had been hurt like this many times before. He looked down at his leg and saw a kitchen knife sticking out of his leg. He was sort of lost for words but his face had pain written all of it. Helena looked at him then quickly pulled the knife out of Lovino`s leg. Lovino looked over at her with wide eyes. Helena wiped the blood of the knife and stood up walking to the kitchen.

Antonio looked over at Helena as she walked in "Where`s Lovi?" He asked her. Helena looked at him "I found this knife under the table Mister. You must have missed it" she said. It was completely obvious that she was avoiding the question. Antonio didn't seem to take notice to that though "Oh… Okay" he said and took the knife from her and looked at her hand "Helena… why is there blood on your hand?" he asked then his eyes got wide and he ran back to the dining hall and looked at Lovino.

Lovino was sitting in the chair looking down at his lap. Both of his legs were hidden under the table so Antonio couldn't see the napkin on Lovino`s leg. Lovino looked over at Antonio "C-Ciao Captain..." he said. Antonio looked at him. "Lovino… what happened?" he asked. Lovino looked at him but said nothing looking back down at his lap. Antonio walked over to him and narrowed his eyes "Lovino... tell me what happened… now" Antonio said a hint of anger in his voice. Lovino had never seen Antonio mad like this, so he didn't know how to react. "Stand up Lovino…" He said which made Lovino tense. "You can stand up… right Lovino?" he asked. Lovino gulped "Uh… Yeah… I can stand up" he said and pushed his chair out and that was really all he had to do. Antonio looked at the napkin "Lovino…" he said. "S-Si?" Lovino stuttered. "What is that on that napkin?" Antonio asked. Lovino didn't know what to say so he made up a lie "Tomato juice" he said. Antonio didn't believe him at all "Tomato Juice isn't that dark… that's blood isn't it Lovino?" Antonio said his voice had returned back to its normal caring voice. Lovino did a slight nod and took the bloody napkin off his leg to reveal a fairly deep gash in his upper leg. Antonio looked at him with wide eyes. Lovino looked up at him "I`m fine bastard!" he yelled at him and stood up but that leg was barely able to have presser put on it. Antonio looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Lovino looked at him "It's not that bad!" Lovino yelled and walked away.

Lovino was an independent person. He didn't like it when people worried about him. It made him feel as weak as his little brother who he also doesn't like to talk about. He was always compared to his brother. He was his own person, he wasn't his brother. His brother was always everyone`s favorite.

Lovino walked to his bed room and sat down on his bed looking down at his leg. He sighed and got some bandages from the cabinet in his room and wrapped his leg in the bandages "what the hell did she do that for. It was completely random." He mumbled as he wrapped his leg. Little did Lovino know that Antonio was standing right outside his bedroom door and could hear him mumbling to himself but not what he was saying. Antonio walked to his room and sat at his desk and looked at maps.

A/N: Not much happened in this chapter… you got to see what Helena was like. And this is just a future thing. I`m really sorry if Lovi is OC… I sort of rping where he is mean to everyone, where he doesn't like to be cling to and stuff like that. The only person that he is really ever nice too will be Iara. Just throwing that out there so you all know. Well till next time!


	11. Chapter 10

Francy Pants and the Little Viper

A/N: okay so this chapter has a 4 year skip in it. So whatever ages everyone was in the Introduction *Points back to Introduction* they are 4 years older than that now. Iara will come in somewhere in this chapter.

Also~ I wanted to put the crews on this chapter as of this chapter. Just so you know. These will change. Eventually XD. I will try and keep you up to date on the crew`s for every chapter

Arthur`s Crew- Arthur, Alfred and Lukas

Antonio`s Crew- Antonio, Helena, Lovino, Francis and Iara.

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

Chapter 10:

Lovino sat on his bed in his room looking over his daggers. He really wasn't in the mood to be bothered and he still hadn't repaid Helena for what she did to him 4 years ago. He knew that if she even dared bug him today he wouldn't be afraid to hurt her. And of course someone walked into his room by the name of Helena, or as he liked to call her behind her back 'The attention Whore'. Lovino looked at her "What do you want now?" he asked her growling. She looked at him "I need something to do and Antonio`s out on a raid." She said. "So… Can't you go bug Iara or something?" He asked her. Helena frowned "No… she went somewhere to go shopping "She replied. Lovino growled _'damn bastards left me all alone with this damn bitch!' _he thought angrily. Helena watched him. Lovino growled "Can't you just leave me alone and go do what every it is girls do like cook?" He asked her. Helena shook her head. "Fine… let's play a game then…" he said and took out one of the daggers. "Let's see how many daggers I can throw before I actually hit you and you go crying for Antonio" he said and threw one and it went right past her face. Helena looked at him "You missed" she said. Lovino smirked. He wasn't really trying to hit her yet. He threw another dagger and it went past the other side of her face. It skinned her shoulder ripping some of the fabric. "Are you even gonna hit me?" She asked him. "Of course I will… eventually…" he said holding up 4 more daggers. "I still have 4 more daggers left" he smirked at her. Of course all the daggers went clear through to the other side of the door because of the force he was the force he was throwing them with. He knew someone was bound to hear them by now.

He was right. The new chief that Antonio had found could hear the daggers penetration the door. He thought it was just his imaginations because it stopped after two sounds. The cook didn't know the name of anyone of the ship but Antonio. He didn't like to get into other people's business unless it was to protect someone's safety which if there was daggers involved it was never good. He walked own the till he got to a room with two daggers stuck in the door. "Well that doesn't look good." He said and was about to knock on the door when a woman walked out. He shoulder had a deep gash in it and there was blood running down her arm. Helena looked at him "Um… who are you mister?" she asked him. The French cook looked at her "I am Francis Bonnefoy. And who might you be?" he asked her. "I am Helena" she told him. "Do you know how to fix wounds?" she asked him. Francis shook his "I don't… I am sorry". Helena sighed "Looks like I will have to wait for Iara to return" she said. "If you don't mind me asking… who is in that room?" he asked pointing to Lovino`s room. "Oh him… His name is Lovino… I don't know his last name cause he won't tell me. He is very mean though. He has been a runaway for the first… 10 years of his life. That's all I really know about him. Antonio found him in Italy and took him with us after Lovino tried to pit pocket him." She said to Francis. Francis blinked "wow… he has a very big history…" he said to her. She nodded "he is very mean to me. He seems very nice to Antonio though." She said.

Iara returned soon with a few new outfits then looked at Helena. "Oh my god… What happened?!" she asked Helena running over to her and looking at her shoulder. "Lovino stabbed me…" Helena said to Iara. Iara sighed. Helena looked at her "Can you help?" she asked her. Iara shrugged "I don't see why not… come on" she said and led Helena into her room. Francis watched them walk away and then walked back to the kitchen.

Lovino sat on his bed looking at the two daggers I the door then at the bloody one in his hand. "Damn bitch… that will teach her to come into my room and piss me off…" he growled angrily. He walked over to his wall and wiped the blood from the dagger onto the wall. He looked down at the dagger "Its gonna have blood stains on it now but it will still have to work." He said with a sigh and put the dagger back in its spot in his dagger holder. He sighed and walked over to the door and pulled the others out of the door and sat on his bed again. He hadn't done much over the 4 years he had been on this ship. He doesn't interact with anyone, he doesn't talk to anyone. He normally just sits in his room and sharpens his daggers and work on his aim with them. He has always had good aim when it came to working with daggers. He never got to actually test it on anything because Antonio never let him fight. It was tiring having to sit around all day with nothing to do. But that was about to change. When he meets Francis. His life is gonna be a whole lot different than just a boring life of a pirate. He was gonna get a lesson from Francis he wasn't gonna soon forget. But he had finally got his pay back for the scar that Helena left on his leg. And that was the only thing that was keeping him happy at the moment.

A/N: omg that took for every to write! But finally I have completed chapter 10. I'm probably gonna post the crew`s at the top of every chapter just so no one gets confused who is on which crew. Is it just me or do you guys sense a rivalry between Lovino and Helena coming alone? I know I do but at least Lovino finally got his pay back after 4 years xD


	12. Chapter 11

Francy Pants and the Little Viper

A/N: okay I just wanna say one thing… Spamano4ever I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing on story since like chapter 3. It really means a lot to me and your reviews always make me laugh. Okay~ on to the crews.

Antonio`s Crew: Antonio, Helena, Lovino, Francis and Iara.

Arthur`s Crew: Arthur, Alfred and Lukas.

Disclaimer: still own nothing and the personalities and actions of Helena and Iara are what I have picked up about the two characters over the 4-5 months I have been rping with these people.

Chapter 11:

"Come on! He will have to learn eventually! You can't hide this thing from him forever!" "Yes I can! I need to protect him!" "He is 19 now! I think he needs to know Antonio! And if you're not gonna tell him then I will!" "No you not Francis! I am your captain and you will do as I say!" Antonio and Francis were going at it with each other. They were yelling and screaming at each other. The other crew members sort of just let them have their space. For once Helena wasn't clinging to Antonio cause he was sort of scaring her. Iara and Helena watched them bicker back and forth. Of course Antonio was going to win this battle though. "You're not doing anything to him and if I ever find out you did I will kick you off this ship!" Antonio said to Francis then stormed off. Helena and Iara walked over to Francis "What was that all about?" Iara asked him. Francis sighed "I wanted to give out little friend here a lesson in love but Antonio won't let me" he said to them. The girls looked at him then back at each other then back at Francis "Lovino doesn't know what love is?!" they asked him in unison. Francis shook his head "NO he does not. And Antonio does not want him to know. But I get this feeling that out little Lovi already knows what it is he just needs a little… encouragement..." he said with a sly smile. Helena and Iara looked at him "What are you gonna do though? If you get caught giving Lovino his 'lesson in love' and Antonio catches you then your gonna get kicked off the ship." Iara said. "Don't worry… I already have a plan… I was going to go join Arthur`s crew anyway… but when I leave I'm take little Lovino here with me" he told them. "Your gonna get caught you know.' Iara said. "You really think so?" He asked her. She nodded. "I don't… I'm putting my plan into action tonight. I already contacted Arthur and he is waiting for my arrival" Francis told them. Their eyes widened "And if either of you tell Antonio then I will make sure your on Arthurs most wanted list which at the moment… only has Antonio on it." He told them. They nodded.

Night fell and everyone on the ship was asleep. Or at least that's what you would think. Francis was still awake. He was waiting for a perfect time to go and capture Lovino and go to Arthur's ship. He didn't know what Arthur wanted to boy for but he was taking him for his own reasons. Francis went and picked up the boy and was careful not to wake him up. He walked to the deck of the ship and looked around. Arthur appeared a few seconds later and looked at Francis "I guess you must be Francis." He said and Francis nodded. Arthur noticed the sleeping Italian in the Frenchman`s arms and smiled "Shall we?" he asked Francis who nodded and they teleported to Arthur`s ship.

Antonio walked out onto the deck. Something felt different to him but he couldn't tell what. He walked to Lovino`s room and opened it and found no one there. "Where did he go?" he asked the room. He let out a sigh and walked out to the deck and looked around. He blinked when he say a bird with a note and he read it:

_Dear Antonio Fernandez,_

_ I have your precious little Lovino here with me. And your not getting him back for a while this time. Francis was nice enough to bring me the little brat. If you do want to see Lovino again you will just wait till I decide I'm really to bring him back to you. But if you try anything I will not hesitate to kill the brat._

_From: Arthur Kirkland._

Antonio read the note with wide eyes "This can't be good. What are they gonna go to Lovino?" he asked no one. He looked off into the distance "But… there is nothing I can do for him this time…" he said letting his hands fall down to his sides with a sigh.

Arthur, Francis and Lovino had made it back to the ship a few hours before the sun was gonna raise. Arthur decided to just let Lovino sleep in a room instead of putting him in the brig. Francis had insisted that the boy was going to cause no trouble and Francis decided that he wanted to stay with Lovino. Arthur didn't fight him and he just walked to his own room.

Francis would have to wait for Lovino to wake up and he would probably have to do something to the boy to make him agree to let him kiss him. Or he could just kiss the boy. Francis would decide that when the boy wakes up.

Lovino slowly started to wake up and look around. "Where am I?" he asked looking at Francis. "And who are you?" he asked again. Francis smiled at him "I am Francis Bonnefoy. And you are on Arthur Kirkland`s ship." Francis told him. Lovino looked at him and blinked "why?" he asked. Francis smiled "Because I captured you so I could teach you a little something you wont forget" he said to Lovino. Lovino back away not liking the sound of that "Why couldn't you teach me back on at Armada?" he asked him trying to stay a good distance from him. Francis looked at him "Because Antonio doesn't want me to teach you… he doesn't trust me enough I guess." Francis said. Lovino rolled his eyes "I wonder why…" he mumbled. Francis frown at the boy "come on… I have to give you a lesson in Love before Antonio comes to find you." He said and grabbed Lovino`s arm and pulled him towards him. "ch-chigi!" he yelled trying to get free of Francis' grip. Francis gripped Lovino`s wrist tightly "Come on 'Lovi'… if I don't teach you who will?" Francis asked frowning. "I don't need to learn!" Lovino yelled at him trying to get free. Francis frowned then grabbed both of Lovino`s wrists and pulled him to him. Lovino keep struggling "Let go o-." He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed onto his. His eyes got wide when Francis kissed him. Eventually Lovino melted into the kiss and kissed back wrapping his arms around Francis' neck. Francis put his hands on Lovino`s hips. Lovino pulled away and pushed him away "damn bastard." He growled his face bright red. "awh~ Don't act like you didn't like it Lovi" Francis purred happily. Lovino turned away from him growling

A/N: I would like someone to explain to me why it took me like 2-3 days to write this chapter? It was weird. And sorry about any other late chapters being posted. My internet likes to turn its self on and off xD. Well there is some Framano Fluffy… hope you liked it because it took me forever to build up the courage to write for somereason.


	13. Chapter 12

Francy Pants and the Little Viper

A/N: I decided to take off from where I ended last chapter. After the kiss. Okay… let's do this. The crew:

Antonio's Crew: Antonio, Helena, Lovino, and Iara

Arthur's Crew: Arthur, Alfred, Lukas, and Francis

Chapter 12:

Lovino just sat there with his back to Francis the rest of the time. Francis was laughing at his anger "Awhh Lovi… was the kiss that bad?" he asked him. Lovino didn't respond, he just sat there "I want to go back to the Armada now…" Lovino said turning to face him. Francis looked at him then put his hand through Lovino`s hair "Do you really wanna leave already?" he asked him. Lovino`s face turned bright read and he cringed as Francis touched his hair. Francis raised an eyebrow "oh~~ I see you don't like your hair to be touched~" Francis purred. Lovino cringed again. _Damn it! He found me weak spot! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Lovino thought cursing himself out. Francis watched him "what's wrong Lovi?" he asked. Lovino growled and bit Francis' arm "Don't touch me!" he yelled at him. Francis blinked "oh... well… you're a little viper aren't you Lovi?" he asked him removing his hand from Lovino's hair. Lovino looked at him "I just wanna go back to the Armada damn it!" Lovino yelled him. Francis looked at him "Why would you want to go back there? Helena is there is she not? What do you think she is just gonna magically change Lovino?" He asked. Lovino's eyes widened and he looked down at his lap. Francis watched him. Lovino sighed "I don't care… I wanna go back" he said not looking back up. Francis sighed "If that's what you want…" Francis said and looked at Lovino. Lovino looked up at him then his eyes widened and he fell face first onto the bed. (A/N: I'm gonna leave this like this for a minute xD. Cliff Hangers are the best thing xD.)

Antonio paced the deck. He hasn't been able to stand still since he received that letter from Arthur. And what makes it worse is that earlier Helena told him that she was gonna go run away with Alfred and get their own ship to be captain of. Antonio knew that wasn't gonna last long because he knew Helena would come crying back to him after something bad happened to Alfred or if she didn't know what to do.

Helena and Iara stood there and watched Antonio pace the deck "Why is he so worried about that little boy anyway?" Helena asked looking at Iara. Iara looked at her then back at Antonio "I think he has developed feelings for Lovino…" Iara said. Helena looked at her "But they can't be together… Lovino is 10 years younger than Antonio…" she said. Iara sighed and just looked at her brother. Helena looked back at Antonio again "Do you think I should stay? Would that make him happy?" He asked. Iara shook her head "No… You go be with your husband, H would want you to be happy over his own happiness." Iara told her. Helena looked her "thank you miss. He is very lucky to have a younger sister like you." She said. Iara blushed slightly "Thank you Helena"

Antonio was oblivious to the girls standing on the deck watching him and chit chatting. He was too busy thinking of what Arthur could be doing to Lovino. _He probably has Lovi locked up in the brig and is torturing him. Or he is probably making him feel at home then he is gonna lock him in the brig. _Antonio thought as he paced the deck.

(A/N: Okay. now to find out what happened to Lovino)

Francis watched Lovino fall face first into the bed. Francis had hit the boy in the back of the neck to make him fall limp. He knew if you hit it hard enough they would stay under for a little while. Francis sighed "Sorry little viper. But this is gonna have to stay a secret" he said and picked him up again and carried him out of the room. Arthur looked at Francis as he walked out with the boy in his arms. "Ah Francis. Did you finish what you need to do to him?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded "He is of no more use to me now Arthur. You can do as you please to him" He said Handing Lovino over to Arthur. Arthur looked at the boy. "I think I will give him back to Diablo…" Arthur said. Francis nodded to him "Do as you please" he said and walked away. Arthur looked at the Italian in his arms "Let's go Lovino" he said then poofed to the Armada.

Antonio stopped pacing and looked over at where Arthur had just appeared "here`s your little brat Diablo" he said and gave Lovino to Antonio. Antonio blinked and looked at Arthur but he was already gone. Antonio shrugged and took Lovino to his room and laid him down on the bed.

It was about 2 hours until Lovino woke up. Lovino looked around the room "when did I get back on the Armada? Last think I remember is being on the Fortune" he said to himself looking around rubbing the back of his neck "what happened?" he asked. He sat up and climbed out of bed and walked to the door opening it and walking out to the deck only to be hugged by Antonio "oh Lovi I thought I lost you! I thought you weren't gonna wake back up!" Antonio cried. Lovino cringed "Antonio?" he asked looking at him "When did I get on the Armada? All I remember is being on the Fortune with Francis and then feeling a sharp pain in the back of my neck." He said rubbing his neck again. Antonio looked at him "its okay Lovi! Your fine now!" He said. Lovino looked at him and raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes.

A/N: Okay… A lot happened in his chapter… First Antonio gets told that Helena is going to run away with Alfred. Then Lovino goes back to the Armada but doesn't tell Antonio anything. What's next? God I don't even know yet xD Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for chapter 13! Kimmykat out xD


	14. Chapter 13

Francy Pants and the Little Viper

A/N: On monday I start back up in school so i may be a a little slow with posting

chapters. omg... there is gonna be a new character in this chapter! Gues who it is... Arent you gonna guess? *frowns then smiles* Oh yeah... you guys cant guess xD cause by the time you get a chance you will already know and that will be cheating. Okay here are the Crew's

Antonio's Crew: Antonio, Helena, Lovino, and Iara

Arthur's Crew: Arthur, Alfred, Lukas, and Francis

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Chapter 13:

Lovino looked at Antonio "Antonio... I swear to god. I'm fine. If I wasnt okay then I probably wouldnt be here right now would i?" He said looking at him. Antonio shrugged. Lovino face palmed "Your so stupid Antonio..." he said with a sigh. Antonio looked at him "Lovviiii dont say that" Antonio cried. Lovino just walked away then looked back at him. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked. Antonio smiled "It`s a surprise" Antonio said walking away. Lovino blinked then shrugged and walked ot his room

About an hour later they had arived at the port. Antonio still hadnt told him where they were and he wasnt going to. Lovino just walked around with his arms crossed. This place looked so formiluar to him but he couldnt figure out why. They had let the two girls wonder off on their own to get some new cloths. Lovino was staring at the ground the entire time. Antonio looked at him "Hey Lovi... you want a tomato?" he asked him pointing to the produce stand. Lovino looked over at it and strugged. Antonio smiled and walked over to it getting some porduce then walk over to Lovino who was sitting on a park bench. Lovino looked up at him and went to say something when someone yelling his name caught his attention and when he stood up he was tackled into a hug. he was trying to see who it was but was failing.

The boy was hugging Lovino tightly "Oh Fratello! I thought I would never see you again!" he stranger said happily. _Fr-fratello?!_ Lovino thought and froze "Fe-Feliciano?" he asked. "Si!" The boy said happily.

Antonio looked at the two. The new boy looked just like Lovino just his hair was alittle lighter, he never opened his eyes, and he had a hair curl on the opposite side of his head. Antonio watched them then he saw Lovino Reconize the boy. "Lovino? Who's this?" Antonio asked him. Lovino looked at Antonio "This is my Little brother Feliciano.." he said to Antonio. ".. Feliciano. Thsi is the captain of the ship I'm on... his name is Antonio." Lovino told Feliciano.

_Damn bastard... he could have told me we were going to Italy! Then I could have at least prepare to see my family again! I was really hoping i wouldnt see any of them again so soon after i left Italy... I didnt think my family would still rememeber who I am... i figured they would forget about me after a few years... guess I was wrong... _Lovino thought looking down at his brother. "Fratello! I have been worried sick about you since you left!" Feliciano exclaimed breaking Lovino from his thoughts. Lovino looked at him and blinked "I figured that you guys would just forget about me and move on..." he said to him. Antonio had left a while ago to go and get the girls. Feliciano looked at him "Madre and Padre had given up hope of you coming back a long time ago... me and nonno never gave up though... We knew someone would bring you back to Italy and one of us would find you... I just never imagined it to be a cute guy like Antonio" Feliciano siad a slight blush on his cheeks. Lovino face plamed "if you really think he's that cute he's all yours... But he is too old for you..." he told his brother. Feliciano looked at Lovino and raised an eyebrow then started to giggle. Lovino raisesd an eyebrow "What are you laughing at idiota?" Lovino asked him but Feliciano shook his head then looked at Lovino "Lovi? Can i come with you? Its boring here in Italy." Feliciano said. Lovino looked at him "But everyone will miss you..." he said. Feliciano shook his head "No one will even notice that I left" he said. Lovino sighed "That's up to Antonio" he said

Antonio had finally came back and introduced himself to Iara and Helena "Are you sure he's related to you Lovi? I mean yeah he looks like you but he is completely the opposite of you" Iara joked. Lovino huffed. Feliciano giggled then looekd at Antonio "Antonio. Do you think I could come with you?" he asked him. Antonio smiled "Of course you can!" Antonio said happily. Feliciano smiled then they all walked back to the ship witht he two Italian brothers trailing slowly behind. Lovino was telling Feliciano everything he knew. Even something Antonio didnt know about.

A/N: Perfect Cliff hanger xD. This cliff hanger is gonna be here for a while. But when it gets solved you will know xD okay so next chapter will have a few new people and a fight! yay fights


	15. Chapter 14

Francy pants and the Little Viper

A/N: Okay. Ready for some action? Good because this chapter is gonna have alot of it. Its gonna have amazing twist and turns and then in a few more chapter you get to hear about that cliff hanger i was telling you guys about last chapter xD and there is alwso gonna be some random shit that is gonna ahppen to everyone and eventually it ends in Spamano somehow... I dont even know... all I know is that Toni and Lovi are 10 years about then they become 4... yeah... okay... on with the crew's?

Antonio's Crew: Antonio, Lovino, Iara, and Feliciano

Arthur's Crew: Arthur, Lukas, Francis, and Gilbert

Helena's Crew: Helena, and Alfred

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. The only thing I own is the person that Rp's Feliciano... that person is mine xD

Chapter 14:

Lovino and Feliciano walked to the ship catching up on thinks "Veh~ Its sooo cool that yo-" Feliciano got cute off by a ahnd covering his mouth "Shush bastard... they will hear you" Lovino growled lowly at Feliciano. Feliciano nodded "okay Fratello~" he smiled. Soon after that they had all board the ship, well, all accept Helena who said she was waiting for Alfred, who ever that was, in Italy. This Alfred guy was still a mystery to Lovino. I didnt know who he was but he probably knew who Lovino was. Eventually they set sail again. Lovino and Feliciano continued to talk. While they were talking so were Antonio and Iara.

Antonio and Iara sat there talking "I am just getting a bad feeling about leaving the docks so soon..." Antonio said to Iara. "Normally I would be in a huge hurry to get back into the ocean but today is different." He said then looked at her. "Am i making any sense?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded. Antonio smiled at her then he looked around "Somethings not right..." he said then he looked out and saw a ship in the distance. "the fortune... iara go ready the cannons and tell the other two to get off their asses and help with something." he said. Iara nodded and ran over to Lovino and Feliciano.

Lovino and Feliciano looked up at Iara as she come over to them. "Lovi, Feli i need you guys to do something useful. were getting ready to be attacked." She told them then went over to the cannons. Lovino looked at Feliciano. "here... take this and use it to defend yourself" he said and gave Feliciano a pistol then got up and ran over to Antonio and started to talking to him. Antonio looked at him then he started freaking out and Lovino eventually walked away from him.  
Feliciano ran over to Iara "do you want me to help with Cannons?" he asked her. Iara looked at him and smiled "If you want to" She said smiling. Feliciano smiled too and went over to the other cannon. "Be ready to fire when i say to!" Antonio yelled to them. Iara and Feli loaded the cannons and prepared to fire time. Antonio watched the Fortune get closer and closer. "and... Fire!" he yelled to them and only one of them hit. "hey! I hit the ship! I hit the ship!" Feliciano cheered happily. Antonio smiled at the boys happiness. "Fire when ready" He instructed them and watched at Arthur was instruscting his crew to Fire at the Armada. so far Arthur hadnt hit the Armada yet. "Who does he have manning those cannons? a baby?" he asked. So far the Iara and Feli have hit the Fortune a total of 5 times.

Lovino stood there looking the Fortune. _Be ready Francis Bonneyfoy... i'm coming after you... _He thought

On the Fortune Arthur was yelling at Gilbert because Gilbert hadnt hit the Armada once. "They have hit us a number of times and you havent ven hit them at all!" he yelled at him. "Come on captain. The awesome me will hit that unawesome ship dont you worry" Gilbert said smiling. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Francis "How did I let you talk me into getting him on this crew?" he asked him. Francis shrugged. Finally Gilbert had gotten a few hits on the Armada. Francis and Arthur had gone to invade the Armada and left Lukas and Gilbert to man the cannons.

Lovino was just standing there thne next thing he knew he was sword fighting Francis. He looked over at Antonio slightly. Antonio was fighting Arthur with that Giant axe that Lovino can only seem to find when Antonio is in a battle. He thne looked over at Iara and Feliciano. They both looked real tired. Lovino finally returned his focus to Francis who had him pinned to the ground under his weight. Lovino pulled out his other pistol and shot Francis right in the shoulder. Francis looked at him "well... that wasnt very nice little viper" He said frowning. "Do I look like I care Francy Pants?" he asked. Francis got off of Lovino and helped him up. "You get distracted very easily Little Viper... If you would have been paying more attention to our fight in the other fights going on then I wouldnt have pinned you too the ground." Francis said to him. Lovino growled.

Feliciano growled then pillowed out the Pistol Lovino had given him and shot both Lukas and Gilbert in the shouders. Iara looked at Feliciano "You have nice aim for a beginner." she said to him. Feliciano smiled "grazie~" he said happily.

Alfred a while everyone started to retreat off of the ships in life boats because Feliciano, Iara, Gilbert, and Lukas got alittle carried away with the cannons. There was two people to a Life boat. Francis and Arthur were in one, Lukas and Gilbert in another, Antonio and Iara in one, and Feliciano and a passed out Lovino in another. Feliciano was rowing the boat trying to fine Antonio and Iara and eventually found them. Antonio imediatly started asking questions like 'Omg Is Lovi dead?!' and 'If he's not dead then why wont he wake up?'. Eventually Iara got Antonio to shut up but telling him that Lovino was gonna be fine. Of course Antonio believed her and she was right. It didnt take long before Lovino woke up and started getting asked a million questions by Antonio. Lovino just answered all of them to make him shut up. It was about an hour or two before Lovino yelled at Antonio to shut up. The rest of the boat ride was quiet. It was mostly just filled with the snores of 3 nineteen year olds sleeping the days away as Antonio pattled them to shore

A/N: Sorry it its a short chapter. Im righting this a lik... almost 2:30 in the moring while I'm up talking to Helena and Feliciano. Like I said last chapter. School is starting up soon so you might not get an up date til Fridays unless I find the time to write during the week. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 15


	16. SOPA ALERT

THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT GUYS. SORRY IT'S NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ IT ANYWAY.

Remember last year with S.O.P.A trying to attack the internet? Well guess what, it's happening again. If they have their way you can go to JAIL for just saying a name of a character of ANYTHING on the internet!

America is supposed to a country of freedom of speech. Fanfics, game walkthroughs, fan art aren't hurting anyone in fact, they're probably helping to promote, yet they want to get you in trouble for doing just that.

DON'T let them get away from it. They were stopped last time so let's do it again. If you can then help sign a petition, tell everyone you can, repost anywhere you can, to show them we WON'T stand for it. And we will NEVER stand for it.

Petition: petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition /stop- sopa- 2013 /LMzMVrQF# thank- you= p (just remove the spaces)


	17. Info chapter

Francy Pants and the Little Viper

A/N: Hola Bastards. Its Kimmy here and I am taking Spanish… Can my school please learn to get an Italian teacher so I can actually take a Language I wanna take? Anyway enough about me. The reason I haven't been writing is because I haven't had much time on my hands and that means no stories from me. I do plan on writing a UsUk Fanfic about England's experiences through all the 9/11's in his past. I know it's a little late for that but hey. Do I look like a give a shit? Nope! I don't. So I will try and have another chapter of this or the 9/11 story up shortly… til then. Hasta Luego~


End file.
